Behind the reason
by gracia bella
Summary: Everyone said that school reflects every character of people. What would happen if a school that looked perfect at a high cost with a quality student turned out to have something darker and could make a student want to kill himself? This is what i will tell you. I will uncover one.Revealing one by one that maybe you guys i'm just silent but all this time i'm watching you guys..


Suspect 1 (used to be your bestie)

Monday, the day I entered my junior high school. As a new student, of course I'm nervous. Nervous if I'm popular later, nervous if later I can graduate and go to high school, nervous because of everything. Luckily I went to the same school as my best friend from elementary school, Sherlyn. So at least I'm not too nervous about not having friends.By the way, I went to school again in the same place when I was in elementary school sitting in 1st - 3rd grade, before I moved to another school. It was like "home". Meet my old friends, see the faces of their changed faces. Seeing old teacher teachers and others was amazing. I'm still in touch with my old friend's best friend.We sent each other a message, and when they welcomed me back I felt wonderfully happy, and this is where I meet someone I think my best friend, Jane.We are friends about our 2nd grade elementary school, our mama is also close enough to make our bonds only from friends become friends and the bond becomes tighter when she welcomes me on the first day sekola. she called me, called my name and showed me a smile like a long-time friend. But .. all that is missing ..Because with only one small mistake.

Jane, welcome to your part of your story.

When I meet you, honestly I feel happy. Why? Because we can finally get reunited.Before I graduation, I imagine about our friendship, what things we will do and how later when we are both big, we can both be like our mama, talk about education every year more expensive, how fast our children grow and others .So when you say hello to me, and ask me to sit with you, I'm quite excited and I also hear from people that you are popular. Hearing that of course makes me happy. In addition I can be friends with popular children, I can sit beside a popular child is a kebahagian own for me.That same morning, many friends of your friends immediately welcomed me and instantly I felt already known to many people.

As time goes by, my friendship with you, Jane can not be separated, we always hang out every time there and many older siblings have also heard my name. You become a place to confide me, you become my partner in crime, you know all my deepest secrets.You know my inside out. And I feel very grateful to have a friend like you. I feel like I want to do anything for you. Excessive indeed, but that is what you will feel when you have friends who as though you can conquer the world with him.It feels like who need a boyfriend if i can have a bestie like you.

Until when my mama asks me to stay away from you. My mother started saying you just had a bad influence on me. Honestly I feel annoyed with my mama. What would he do? After scowling my father and forbidding me to communicate with my dad again, he wanted to tell me to stay away from you ?. Hell no.I feel I have enough to do this with my mama. I decided to stay friends with you even against my mama's words.

Stupid me, I told you about it. Of course you will instead make me more than listening to my mama's words. And stupid too, I follow your words. Oh yes of course it's for our friend.However, if taken from the positive side, your friendship with me closer even remember you that you promised me the popularity first? Of course not, people always forgot about what they say or promise right.But I remember, and I thank you, by being friends with you, people are getting to know me and my name is getting familiar in people's ears. Making friends with you is a blessing for me. Well is a blessing before the "that" that makes me believe that being friends with you is not a blessing but a curse.Then do you still remember why I said that you are a curse for me? If not, then I will retell it :)

The incident started when I came to you. When I feel hopeless, where I feel the feeling that makes me uncomfortable. I came to your class when I had lunch

I told her that I felt that my popularity was threatened.Threatened because I felt that 'the girl' slowly took my throne. Somehow I thought like that at the time. I think it's true how people say, how your best friend thinks, it will affect the way you think too and you succeed in influencing my mind Jane. Like a friend, you listen to me, listen to me from beginning to end.And what was your reaction then? Silent. Of course, because the girl is part of our group, too. You are silent, silent not as usual. Do not give advice like a friend, you choose not to interfere with this. Until when the girl decided to tell you about this odd taste but once again you choose silence. Choose to avoid this ..Well initially until you finally choose to be on the girl's side.

I should be able to guess your thoughts, but blind and stupid I think that you will be on my side and I'm wrong. I stupidly blinded my logic and wished you were on my side, by my side, on the side where a friend was defending his best friend but I was wrong.Instead of defending instead you drop me,

Dropping me in a way I never thought a man who I considered a friend treated me like that.Do you remember when you post my 'disgrace' photo that contains an insulting caption? Do you remember when you shouted 'slut' to me from the second floor of the school? Do you remember when you hit me in front of the class? Of course not, why? Because in your sight, you are innocent but me who is guilty, I am the most despicable, the most vile and others.

That's why I write it here because I want you to remember your deeds back to me, what a friend should not do that :).

Let's revisit the incident where you post my 'disgrace' on Instagram.Did you know then I feel very desperate, I need advice, I need help, I need you Jane. But what a surprise when I get a notice that you post my 'disgrace' photo with caption:

"Grace Traitor, Grace destroys friends, Grace is a slut, and so on."

Instantly reading it, I felt empty.Can not cry, can not be angry but that does not mean I 'fine' with your deeds. Nothing I felt felt was empty. Instantly feeling as if I could not breathe, I felt a burden that was immediately hit into my chest, I felt like someone who had been stabbed. Until finally I brought tears drop by drop, our friendship moment repeated.I still can not digest your deeds. As if all the friends, all the effort I did not do you any good.As if you have not satisfied stepping on my pride, you call me "slut" from the second floor of the school, as if all the praise you praise you is just a nonsense because then you are still friends with me so you say something nice to me. But everything has changed.The way you call me with the word 'slut' as if to say that you approve of it, there is no feeling guilty for your attitude. For your information calling me a slut wont make you feel better Jane. Unsatisfied with your actions too, you decide to come to me with that girl and your other friends who once were like you, are on my side.But after dealing with you, you laugh, joking as if this is not an important issue. From then on, you opened my eyes and my logic, that you are nothing but a coward. You just dare to face the problem from the back not from the front. You only dare to play in cyberspace but do not dare to face the real world.Since then, I can see your true identity. I have been fooling myself so much with my expectations that you are my best friend in fact you are none other than just a 'toxic' in my life. You are not the queen here, you are just a girl who is somehow popular.One thing you should know Jane, that not all you can get. Are you angry that I took one of your best friends? Oh God please. Be grown. Your friend is not a slave you can order to be friends with whom and can not be friends with whom and you have no right to be angry with me if I hang out with your best friend.To be honest i would like to say 'thank you' to you because with this event i learned many things one of them that the popularity wont always make you feel like youre the queen. It just makes you act like a childish.Also from this i learn that mother knows who is you fake or real friends first before you realising it :).

Until we know that we are reunited and somehow you see me now as if I do not want that I'm still alive as to what I'm here for.Well Jane, you do not have to worry, because I'm going away, going to where there left all the wounds and you're one of the reasons why I'm going ...

Keep reading if you want to find out the truth..


End file.
